Graveyard of a Madman Part 26
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 25 It was a stand still. All forty-some odd pirates fought with the valor of true warriors, but there were just far too many of the Marines, and some of them were far stronger than expected. Just when the Nightmare Coalition figured they had the upper hand, the Marines would send in their A-Game fighters. Rinji still fought against Sieghart, Thoosa fought the giant, Ola, and the others were running into the problem of fatigue, and being overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Sakura was the focal point for those with swords, all of them wished to test their skill with hers. Most often, Dracule Sakura took them down with one single attack, or even just a parry, then an attack. She quickly found her foothill on a gigantic pile of rubble that was once a train station. A combination of broken foundations, and bashed up pillars just brought the whole thing down. Sakura learned very quickly to use as few movements to defeat each opponent as possible, she had to conserve her energy, and she did not look at the long line of challengers, opting to simply focus on her current opponent. Then, over time, more and more of them started to fight her at one time. She found herself blocking and jabbing at a mile a minute, moving like the demon she was so famed to be, and slicing down countless Marines, blood splashing her emotionless face, a face full of nothing but focus. Her head stayed as ice, but her sword was on fire! Her arms began to burn with a numbing pain of exertion, but she kept her movements direct as she blocked all of the oncoming blades. Before long, her eyes began to narrow and her face became a cringing picture of absolute agony as every voice in her head told her to end this! END THIS!!! END THIS NOOOOWWWW!!!!! Sakura: Ittoryuu Ougi... lifted her sword upward. Kirikirimai! brought the sword down, and created a gigantic gale of wind that blasted through an enormous part of the enormous amount of enemies in her path, but she kept her narrowed, scowled eyes as there were still so many of them coming at her with swords in their hands. That was, however, when a huge beam of light flashed from the side of the oncoming force. Another woman dressed in very scanty, blue, two-piece bathing suit showed up at their side with a huge sword that looked like it weighed around seventy pounds by itself. As she sliced her sword, another beam of light emitted from it, cutting their blades in half and taking down a great many of them. Then, from the other side, there came Daro Daro Usagi who appeared at their other side, her sword's mighty attack sliced once, and an entire wave of force was send through a great number of them. Sakura could tell her sword style had improved a great deal, she almost figured that Usagi's style even matched her own, but there was no time for a test run. Just as Sakura took up her sword once again, there came yet another fighter into the fray. To their great surprise, it was Pura, the swordsman of the Marimo Pirates. She couldn't consider the odds of all four of their sword fighters were women, and all of them would show up here in this part of the battlefield. Perhaps the sight of so many Marine Swordsmen was enough for bait. With the four of them working on one group, it did not take long for them to break the Marine's sword fighter ranks, and cause them a retreat. There the four of them stood, cut up, bruised, and battered to a certain degree, but their blades were still out. They panted, and Usagi fixed her hair back into its ponytail. Usagi: This is getting ridiculous, how could they send so many Marines to one single island? Laura: For a high enough price, there could be an unlimited amount of them. Pura: '''I count around 10,000 all of their attention to her. She looked at all of them and shrugged. I could be wrong. '''Sakura: Our crews are counting on us to hold up our ends. We can't back down because of their advantage in numbers. Usagi: I suppose we should get back now. her kimono skirt to wipe her blade of its blood. They all sighed, some of them stretching and popping their joints. But all at once they all stopped, and all at once they readied their swords as they were attacked from all sides. Sword fighters attacked them from all sides, and all four of them defended themselves, but were not expecting such strong attacks. Usagi was almost taken aback by the strength of the fighter she encountered. His hair was red and yellow like flames, and his eyes were also red, and full of determination as he pushed his sword toward hers, she was able to redirect his attack to the side and spin around him, jumping behind him to avoid his attack. Sakura faced a masked woman, one whose lower half of her face was covered by a green cloth, and her eyes looked so very blank, and almost lifeless. However, her sword play was very hard to contend with. No matter how Sakura twisted her sword, the green-bladed katana defended and stayed in command of the attack. It took a full brunt force to push the green-bladed woman away. She stood in her stance, and gazed at her with her blank, bright blue eyes. Pura faced a red-haired girl, and a rather short one at that. She looked like she belonged in school, and her sword seemed to have no strength behind it what-so-ever. However, when Pura was ready to counter attack, Akane slid off of her sword and brought her blade straight for Pura's neck. Pura was quick to duck beneath her, and smashed the butt of her sword into Akane's sternum, knocking her backward a few steps and causing her great pain. Laura was quick to counter attack the woman with two swords. She was Hiromi, the classroom teacher from the school Nikk and Alice were forced to attend. The two of them clashed once again, and every time, Hiromi was quick to dodge the blade of light that emitted from Laura's very large sword. Laura: '''You're not a Marine! Who are you and why are you attacking us?! another blade of energy straight at her, which Hiromi jumped to the side of. '''Hiromi: You're right, we're not Marines, we're just normal citizens of Sukiyaki, I'm a school teacher! around with both blades and sliced several times, knocking Laura's sword for a loop, and then slicing her in her torso, drawing blood. Then, to their horror, three more of the bounty hunters known as the Seven Swords of Onsen joined in the fray. A man with glasses, Usagi would recognize as the one who tried to capture her in the bookstore, came straight for Laura, and forced her to concentrate and her energy into yet another slice, one that blazed a thick ray of light. Just as Maki Aoi dodged, jumping over the blinding light, Laura lunged straight for him, and sliced her sword straight down at him. He blocked the attack, but it also slammed him into the ground, breaking it and knocking the breath straight from him. Both Hono and Koori, two brothers attacked Usagi at full force. The two of them went side by side in their attacks, making Usagi start to sweat. Usagi: '''So this is your idea of a fight?! Where's your sense of honor! '''Hono: It went out the door when you bastards and your damn pirate crews DESTROYED OUR HOMES! HAAAA!!!! full power with just one very strong strike. Usagi: '''Teisei! as the strike hit the ground and caused it to crack. '''Hono: '''What?! '''Koori: Hono! Behind-- Usagi: Itoryuu: Rakkan! signed her name into his back, causing it to gush with blood and causing him to howl in pain! That was when Koori struck her from the side, she barely got her blade up in time, and it was not enough, his sword sliced her arm, and if she hadn't parried, it would have taken her forearm clean off. She escaped with a deep wounding cut that began to bleed hard. She did her best to ignore the glaring pain, and she came back at him with another powerful strike! Pura: Yamiryuu!! Kiba Arashi!!! blade started to slice straight for Akane at a blinding speed from all over, downward and upward, Akane had to back up, but her sword moved with similar speed, and the noise they made was like a never ending clash, all of them going at a horrific speed until Pura finally did one final slice. This one overpowered Akane and knocked her straight back into a pile of rubble. Pura Rihawk lunged straight for her with her blade slicing through the air, and their blades met once again. The fallen Akane struggled to keep her blade straight, but her muscles were burning harder than anything she had ever felt. That was when, to Pura's surprise, another young lady sword fighter came from the side, wielding two blades and sliced Pura in the side. She drew a horrible amount of blood as the Marimo Pirate fell to the side and rolled to one knee. She cringed in horrible pain as she watched the Onsen fighter, Sora help Akane to her feet. She suddenly knew this would not end as quick as she had hoped. Sakura's blade danced a deadly melody with the mysterious fighter, Midori. Sakura pressed the attack, but the green-bladed swordfighter seemed to have an answer for every strike. Her strength was great, and Sakura seemed to have trouble getting an angle on her. That was when Midori struck, her sword came straight down at Sakura, who clashed swords with her, but her strength began to press her down, it almost came straight down to her face, but Sakura held it just inches away. That was when Sakura, her face going blank, had a great moment of clarity. The idea had struck her before in a dream she had so long ago. How on Earth could she defeat such a strong opponent? Sakura: Itoryuu... eyes closed, and her visage disappeared completely, and Midori's eyes opened wide as two slices appeared on her upper and lower stomach. Blood burst from both of the wounds, and Midori barely made a sound as she held her wounds. Her eyes scowled as she looked back to see Sakura, who stood with her back to Midori. Her eyes were closed and she looked back toward her opponent. How could she defeat such an opponent? She just had to remember that there was no opponent. '''Sakura: '''Jinsoku Majin... Graveyard of a Madman Part 27 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Graveyard of a Madman